the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/~Universe~ A one-shot FF
This based off of my different universe theory. I hope you all enjoy it! It was the night after our...interesting graduation.' '''I was asleep in' 'my room, dreaming about some fantasy date with Patricia. I knew it was a dream, because Patricia was polite the whole time. It was weird. Anyways, just after we kissed, the scene changed into darkness, and I heard a strange, booming voice. ''"You are still needed, Osirian." "I am not the Osirian anymore," I said. "But you can be," What? Was this for real? "What are you talking about?" "This." A scroll appeared in front of me. It opened, and had glowing golden symbols on it. "Can you read it?" "Yes..." though I didn't know how. But before I could actually start reading, it disappeared. "If you find it in the real world, you can use it to bring your powers back. But beware, Osirian, there is a price." "What's the price?" "You will see when you use it, should you choose to." That sounded fair. "One last question...who are you?" "The God Osiris," I heard a touch of pride in his voice. "The one who made you exist, child." I woke up, breathing heavily. I also woke Fabian up. "What happened? Did you have a dream?" I nodded. "Sibuna Meeting, tomorrow morning." -------- "So...Osiris told you in a dream that you can get your powers back by finding some scroll?" KT echoed. I nodded. "But, there's a 'cost'." "Well, we'll find the scroll first and deal with it," Patricia said. "If you want to, of course." Did I want to? I guess it would be pretty cool to get my powers back, but what would happen if I did- and what would I have to deal with after? But, deep down... "Let's find this scroll." -------- We first searched in the attic, because that's where almost everything seems to be. "Box...old newspaper...old vase..." "Let's face it, it's not here," Patricia said, giving up. "Yeah, we've been looking through this attic for an hour," KT agreed. Fabian shrugged. "Where should we look next?" "Well, there's the anti-chamber, the library, the Gate House," I said, "Take your pick," "If only you had your visions," Alfie said, looking up from a box he was digging through. "This would be so much easier," "I know, right? Whatever, let's keep looking," -------- Finally we decided to look in the anti-chamber. Looking through every corner of the room, finally, I found a scroll. I opened it up and saw that it was, indeed, the correct scroll. "Guys, I found it!" They all rushed by my side. "Well, read it, what does it say?" I took a deep breath, and said, "Awaken the power with in, unite the other world and mine. Bring back the Osirian, and destroy the divide between the life that was, and the life that now is." "Not a very good rhyme," Alfie said. "Those Egyptians weren't very good at poetry." "Yeah, but-" I stopped talking when the scroll began to glow in my hand. It was nearly blinding. Frantically I dropped it and shielded my eyes. Then the scroll disappeared and in it's place was a small, swirling, white portal. "Whoa." "Is this...that other world thing they mentioned?" I moved towards it, but Fabian held me back. "I wouldn't, not until we know what it is." "Well...it's obviously some sort of...portal." "Can we see what's on the other end?" Patricia asked. I shrugged and came in closer. I did, in fact, see an image.... Anubis House, exactly as it had always looked. Moving even closer, I attempted to see if I could make out any differences to the image... When I heard Osiris speak. "Beyond that portal, young Osirian, is the first world. The world you must re-unite with if you wish to return to an Osirian." I stepped back. Everyone was looking at me weirdly, but still, I asked, "But what will happen?" "Your current world will fade...you and your friends will merge back with the original world...that is the only way to keep your powers." Suddenly there was a bolt of light from the portal, hitting me in the head. Falling back, I received a vision. "This is the world you will be returning to." I saw events unfolding before my eyes. A world where Nina was still at the school. Where Victor was a nicer guy. Jerome never cheated. Amber never left. Fabian and Nina were still dating. Patricia and I never broke up. My father never went evil. A world where KT and Willow didn't exist. Or Dexter, Cassie and Erin. If I were to return...it would mean erasing my friends from existence. Could I do that? The vision ended. "Make your choice, Osirian." When I returned to the real world, everyone was standing over me. "Eddie, what happened?" Patricia helped me up. "I had a vision," I said breathlessly. Then I told them all that I had saw. They were all in shock. "A world where Nina is still home..." "Amber..." "But...our friends. Willow..." Alfie looked down. "KT..." I looked at her, and she looked at me back. "No way, I'd still exist...right? Are you sure I'd be gone?" I nodded and swallowed. "You were never there. Frobisher never had a son...just Sarah." We all looked at each other. Then KT stepped backwards. "Your choice, Eddie." I looked at all my friends, who all looked very uncertain. Then back at the portal. "Osiris...I don't accept." "Are you sure, child?" "Yes." I would not destroy an entire universe...and give up my friends...just for my superpowers. ''"Very well." '' The portal closed and I felt suddenly exhausted. I sat down and said, "Well, that's that," "Eddie...you gave up your powers...and the better world...for me?" KT asked. I nodded, feeling too tired to speak. The first universe would be fine without me. And I would be fine without it. ---------- That night I had another dream. And...this time the person I was speaking to...was myself. "Are you...from the other world?" I asked. My duplicate nodded. "We both had an adventure today." "You learned about the universes too?" "Hey...we're the same person. I guess it was inevitable." I laughed. "How are things on your side?" "Not bad. Yours?" "Not bad." I held out my hand. "Good luck, Eddie. Maybe our worlds will cross again one day." He shook my hand. "See you, dude. Say 'hi' to Patricia for me," I nodded and that's when I woke up. And, for the first time in forever... My world seemed perfectly fine. At least... it was mine, and that had to account for something. Category:Blog posts